Various forms of grapples of the continuous rotation type are provided and are considered most desirable when used as log grapples. However, such continuous rotation log grapples heretofore known utilize rotator (hydraulic motor) devices which have first stationary components thereof supported from corresponding crane booms and second rotatable components thereof from which the corresponding grapple jaw structures are supported with at least a major portion of the weight of the grapple jaw structures and the loads supported therefrom being transmitted to the associated crane boom through the rotator. This type of continuous rotation grapple assembly therefore requires that the rotator be extremely heavily constructed in order to withstand the axial loading thereon and, accordingly, the expense of hydraulic log grapples of the continuously rotatable type heretofore has been unnecessarily high and the need to provide a heavily constructed rotator for supporting the load of the grapple jaw structure and the load supported therefrom effectively reduces the maximum useful load which may be supported from the associated crane boom. Accordingly, a need exists for a continuous rotation log grapple assembly of an improved design whereby the rotator thereof is free of any loading thereof by the attendant grapple assembly and the load being supported by the grapple assembly.
Examples of previously known forms of grapple assemblies including some which are of the continuous rotation type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,210,115, 3,914,886, 4,005,894, 4,005,895, 4,047,313, 4,099,761, 4,009,762, 4,211,252 and 4,239,273.